Chris' Darkest Secret, Part One
by Jamison D. R
Summary: When Piper finds out the truth about her super star son, she then decided to make it a reality with Paige's help...


**Chris' Darkest Secret**

(these fan fictions are all demontic and fairylike so I am going to try somehting compelety differnet i doing a 180 on this thing)

As Paige we about the house it was her turn to clean everything. Piper out shopping getting ready for the new baby, Phoebe at work, Chris out somwhere, Wyatt with Paige.

She started in Phoebe's Room, getting the laundry and then vaccuiming and whiping the mirrors and opeing the shades, but then she came across a picture of her and Cole. And along the bottom said a saying "I will never forget you."  
"Awe." Paige repiled but then put the picture.

She then moved to Piper's Room, then Wyatts, then Her own, then Went to Chris'. Piper had given him a small room when she found about his secret about him being her son. She looked around Chris stuff taking his laundry. Then she came across a picture of Chris then she stopped dead.

"Chris Halliwell. World Tour Coming in Summer."

Paige swallowed. Hard. "World Tour?"  
The wyatt walked in knwwing on of his tours and then looked at was Paige was looking at Paige was looking at.  
"Chris." Wyatt said pointing to picture and smiling.  
"yep."

Paige looked through it more, and found some CD's. With Chris' Name on them. Two CD's one a self title album and then a second, called "Forever." Paige tried very hard to hold back a laughing. She looked mre and found Magazines, "POP'S SUPER STAR GIVES TEEN AN EXCLUSIVE INTERVIEW"  
"CHRIS COMES CLEAN ABOUT HIS LOVE LIFE."   
"GIRLS HE'S SINGLE!"

"oh my god, my nephew is a pop star." Paige  
"Chris is a what?" Piper said coming up behind her.  
"Piper!" Pazige said quickly putting the things behind her back. Wyatt ran to Piper and Wyatt said to Piper "chris" and pointed behind at Paige.  
"Oh you know your brothers name. Okay Paige what is it?"  
"Okay, you can't tell Chris."  
"Okay."  
Paige took out the cds, poster and magazine.  
"World Tour?" Piper said looking shocked  
She put down Wyatt and lookedat it more. Then Paige took out the Magazine's "Exclusive Interview? Girls he's Single?" Then a big shocker, Paige took out the CD's.

"OH MY GOD!" Piper took the CD's and dropped everything else. "Is he a pop star of some sort?"  
"Yes I think so". Piage took one of the Cd's out of the Case and put it in Phoebe's Cd player, and turn it on.

And a hard beat song came on with a great dance, "well at leaset he's got taste." Paige said  
"TASTE? THIS IS HUGE! MY SON IS A POP STAR!" Piper yelled.

Piper still in shock was listening to her son's CD, Paige however was loving with the great beat, she was nearly dancing. Piper was looking through the Teen Magazine in which Chris gave the exculsive interview on, she was hoping it wasn't him talking about him being a witch.  
"OH MY GOD!" Chris yelled coming into his room. Paige stopped dancing anf Piper dropped the Magazine.

"Chris!" Piper said, "Sweetie hi!"

"Where did you find all this stuff?" Chris demanded

"Well I was cleaning and I came across it. But how come you never told us about it, i mean you have some really cool rock toons. I am not into Pop myself-but what you have, damn i think that Summer Tour was rocking." Paige said

Chris gave a look of wtf.

"Chris how come you never told us about it?" Piper asked

"Cause you guys never ask." Chris said more calmer, "And yes it's true I am a singer."

Piper smiled, holding back a laugh. "I am sorry sweetie it's just so much to take in at once."

"it's okay, Paige you should keep dance, you took the job once i was given the deal."

"I was?" Paige said, "Rock on."

Piper laughed.

"Well let's take this to a Record Company." Piper said  
"why?" Chris said  
"Well you were a Pop star in the future and well let's make you one now." Piper reliped  
Chris gave her this look of "maybe".  
"Okay let's do it."  
"Well paige you go with him, I'll put all of this stuff away and tell Phoebe."  
Paige took the CD from the player and took the other CD and Chris took her hand.  
"Aw, no orbing, I'll drive." Paige said  
As Paige left the room.  
"Are you okay with this?" Chris asked Piper  
"Oh yeah, I am fine with it, just a bit little shocked."  
"Okay, umm...where are we going?"  
"I dunno, Paige knows people so she take ya around. Have fun!"  
"Thanks mom." Chris said givng her a hug "Look in the Teen Managaine last question." The Chris left the room.  
Piper picked up the magazine and looked at the last question.

Q: What led you to become a super star?"  
A: My mom, she told me everything i needed to know and i love her. And my two aunts Paige who taught me how to sing and Phoebe who taught me how to dance.

Piper smiled then went to the Phone and Called Phoebe...

"HE'S WHAT?" Phoebe yelled over the phone.  
"A Pop star Piage found his CD's, Posters, Magazines, and I found a DVD."  
"DVD, as in a see _Chris Halliwell Live_?"  
"in Miami."  
Phoebe was in shock, but then laughed.  
"oh my god, and he couldn't have told us?" Phoebe asked  
"nope." Piper repiled  
"No wonder he looked all fashionable when he came into our lives."  
"Seriously."  
"well i got to get back to work, but save the DVD i wanna see it tonight."  
"okay."

Piper looked at the DVD and it had the title and a picture of a man stepping out from a foggy background. "Oh hell I am gonna watch it."

Piper put in the DVD and turned it on. Thousands of screaming fans all waiting for Chris to come out on stage. The sun was setting behind the stage on the ocean and then Chris stepped out on stage and the fans went nuts.  
Girls screaming, crying holding signs saying "I LOVE YOU CHRIS." "WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Piper laughed and watched the DVD.

"Well Mr. Halliwell your voice is very impressive, but..." Said Kevin, the CEO of Vibe Records. He turned his chair around, and took out a file that had the name "Halliwell, Chris" Paige took Chris' hand and held it.  
"It'll be okay." Paige said, but she already knew that Chris was hurting, no until this moment that Paige felt the ture feeling of Chris.  
Chris then thought of his regualr life. He began when Leo found him and the time portal and how he kept going back to the future to check on things. That how he had to keep it secret when he instanly had to change the path of the portal before Leo and him went through it.

Damnit how Leo has swered him over, he was now going to ful fill his destiny of being the biggest pop super star. And how he was going to make Justin Timberlake, Eminem, the Beatles all look like nothing. LIke he did the future, he was touring for 5 conintous years never once a break and he remembered he did the tribute for Brintey Spears and he toured with Chris Trousdale.

He loved his life, he now is regreating that he left the last time he went into the portal, Wyatt was dead, everything was normal he had his sister and his cousin, they were charmed. But no he had to leave that, he had to leave all that to land here.

He missed them so much. Pruedence Melinda (his sister) and Travis his cousin (Phoebe's Son). They were it. Travis was going to follow in Chris' footsteps and be a huge international Pop star liek Chris, and Pruedence was going to go teach dance. But he was unsure of what would happen now. Why now? And how did Paige know this person? All this went through his head.

In a hot office where the copmany was just starting holding hands with Paige, hoping for a contract. So much emotion that went through him, that his chin began to shake, that a tear went down his cheek. He wiped off before Paige could notice.

He was so sick of getting the bad end of the stick he wanted to go home, another tear, but he didn't notice, Paige wiped it off, and he looked at her and she smiled. "Don't worry?" She said.

What did He do? he had the CD and he sang without the Cd what did he do. Then Kevin turned around with a portfolio in his hand he gave a final signature. DId this mean he made it? or broke it?

"Chris we would like you to sign with Vibe Records."

Chris laughed and Smiled and gave his inmfamous signature that he was sure that was going to rock the world...

Chris shook his hand Kevin told Chris and Paige that he will give him a call ether tomorrow or the day after. So Chris and Paige left the office in high spirits. As Chris exitied the building, he jumped into the Air and screamed "YES!" Paige laughed. And they drove home, and they blasted Chris's song that made him the big international super he was in the future.

(I'm Not in Love - Chris Halliwell)

yeah yeah,  
Don't think that you got me girl,  
Don't think you tame me and change me,  
Don't think that it's cause all because of you.

Just because I don't run around,  
Just because we're forever and together  
Don't you think of a four letter word to use

So what if I just want everybody else but you  
So what if you what of you if that of any one i wanna do  
I don't want to be thinking of it doesn't it make it true  
Believe me baby!

(Chrous)  
I'm not In love, no not at all  
What makes you think you made me fall  
I slept but no  
I'm Not In Love  
What if I just can't sleep at night  
I see your face in the starry sky  
So High Above,  
Girl I am no In Love.

Chris sang this, and Paige just laughed the entire way home. As they drove up to the Manor, Piper was standing outside she was smiling, and Chris jumped out of the window ingroning the door.  
"MOM I GOT THE DEAL!" Chris yelled running up and hugging her, "THANKS FOR YOU AND PAIGE FOR FINDING THE STUFF. i OWE YOU GUYS AND PHOEBE EVERYTHING!" Piper laughed and embraced the hug.  
"YOur welcome."  
Paige joined in.  
Chris then ran into the house. And Paige told Piper about the the whole interview and Piper was pleased.  
"So what did Phoebe say?"  
"Oh she is as shocked as I was, and as of 3 mins she was literally running home to see Chris."  
Paige imagined Phoebe running from her office straight to home and laughed...

(the song above is "I am Not in Love" BBMAK)

Phoebe took the rest of the day and worked from home, Piper had to take Wyatt to a Pre-School to enroll him, and Paige just hanged out calling friends, Chris on the other hand was about to kill to Paige.

"PAIGE GET OFF THE PHONE!" Chris yelled

"Geez Chris, go get a cell phoen like every other pop star out their." Paige said  
Chris lifted his shirt to show a Cell Phone on his belt.  
"Oh, their you go, you have your phone. _Sorry Glen that was Chris_" PAige said

Chris gave Paige a stare of death and Paige just stuck her touge out and Chris walked away shaking his head. He walked up to his room and closed the door and looked himself in the mirror. 

He didn't know what to look for but he needed to looked for something in the mirror. Nothing Magical or anything along those standards, but something personal something inside. He just looked for hours in the mirror he looked for something. Then he was started when he heard Phoebe yell from her room "I AM GOING TO RUN THE HARD COPY TO ELISE!" As she ran down the stairs and and slammed the door.

Then Paige knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Chris said  
"Hi." Paige said  
"HI" Chris repiled.  
"I just want to apologize about earlier, it was rude."  
"It's okay."  
"Are you okay, your just stareing into the Mirror."  
"I dunno."  
"Your not having a mid life crisis or something are you?"  
"No." Chris laughed, 'it's just I went from livivng day to day in this world and fighting demons to leaving it behind to go make my dreams come true."  
"Oh" Paige said thinking  
"And it's a big transistion. But don't worry I'll be fine."  
"Cool. Wanna go grab a burger?"  
"Yeah i would like that."   
"Cool. Piper and Wyatt went out with the moms so it's just us."  
"Cool"

Chris grabbed his coat and left his room with Paige.

As the next day rolled around, Piper and Wyatt got up early to make chocolate chip scones. The only thing Wyatt was able to do was pour the chips in and help Piper stirr the bowl. But everytime Piper tunred around Wyatt would steal a finger of the delious dough, Piper knew this, but didn't let Wyatt know. Then she surpised him and made him scream then they laughed it off. As Piper put the scones in oven and she and Wyatt watched cartoons, the smell filled the house. To the point where it woke everyone else up.

Paige was the first to come down stairs, Chris followed, and Phoebe behind him.  
"What smells so good?" Phoebe asked  
"Chocolate chip Scones." Piper said, "come to the table it should be done by now." They all walked to the table and Piper brought out a pot full of fresh coffee, a platter of scones, and a pitcher of orange juice.   
"Your famous scones." Chris said  
"Famous?" Piper said smiling and almost blushing.  
"Yeah, just letting you know, someone in the future is going to eat these and your going to make bank."  
"Really?"  
Paige took a bite and nearly died.  
"oh my god, chris is right. these are good."  
PHoebe took a bite and didn't have to say it. She swallowed and asked "Is this first time making these?"  
"Yes, i made the recipe in college while i was training to be a cheif. I found it a few days ago." Piper said braking one apart and giving to Wyatt. Then she took a bite.  
"WOW! This is best thing I've made in years!"  
Phoebe and Paige shook their heads.  
"So who is this person I run into?" Piper asked.  
"I dunno, i was like 5 and he was a husband of one your friends." Chris repiled  
"umm...okay."  
All five of them ate ten scones, Wyatt loved them so much he was about to eat a whole one, but Piper stopped him, so he wouldn't get sick.   
Then as it always happens, the phone rings at the worst possible time (am I wrong?), and Piper found it hard to leave her scone. "I'll get it." Paige said. getting up.

"Hello?" Paige said  
"Good Morning, this is Vibe Records, is this the Halliwell Residence?" A Female voice asked.  
"It is." Paige repiled  
"Please hold while I transfer you." Then a corny song came on, showing that PAige was on hold.  
"Chris come here." Paige said.  
"Good Morning." Said a Male voice on the Phone. "Is Chris Halliwell their?"  
Paige handed Chris the phone.  
"Hello?" Chris said...

"It's Vibe Recrods for Chris." Paige said.  
"Oh cool, I am so happy for him." Piper said smiling, looking at her son on the phone as someone that she would model herself by.  
"Come on lets go into the kitchen and leave Chris alone."  
Chris heard Piper and shook his head. And they all sat right back down.

"Chris, Good Morning how are you?" Said the Voice.  
"Good Morning to you too. IS this Kevin?"  
"Oh I am sorry. Yes it is. I listened to your entire CD last night, very very impressive."  
"Thanks." he repiled blushing.  
"What is vocal octive range?"  
"Four."  
"Four, wow, with out false settio?"  
"Yes."  
"Impressive. Anyway, do you live with a Parent or Guardian?"  
"Yes."  
"What is their name?"  
"Piper Halliwell."  
"Well I want you and Piper to come in this morning, how does 10:30 sound?"   
"Sounds Great."  
"Good. We will want you to fill out some paper work and I will tell you what to do, since you have an album, and a very good one at that, we will use this one to release, is that okay?"  
"Oh thats fine."  
"Ummm...we're giving you one month in the studio to change, add, or do anything you want to the Album. Also in that month we will have you be in 3 photoshoots, one for you, then one for YM Magazine and one for Teen Magazine, and you will be doing an interview for Teen Magazine."  
"Wow."  
"Yes I know. Your our first artist and we're going to make you big. Anyway we'll go over the details when you come in. Alright?"  
"Yes."  
"Perfect, we will see you in an hour."  
"Alright see you then."   
Chris hanged up and phone and was happy as a cloud. Chris told them all about the Phone call, and all of them were very happy for Chris.  
"So Mom, do you wanna come?"  
"Damn right. Okay lets get these dishes done, and get dressed."  
Chris ran up stairs took a shower and got dressed. As Piper and Chris were about to go, Paige was giving Piper the final directions to the place.  
"okay remember take 143 St. to Havana and it should be right their." Paige said  
"Okay. See ya guys."   
Piper and Chris walked out the door the same time Phoebe was leaving for work. Phoebe gave Chris a hug and wished him luck.

As Piper and Chris arrived at the building, they came up to a tall building and was newly built with the words _"Vibe"_ at the top. They entered the buliding and approched a big black sercutiy guard.  
"Your Names?" the Guard said in a very deep voice.  
"Piper and Chris Halliwell." Piper said  
Chris was looking down the street in anticipation.  
"Oh Here you are." The Guard said, "go to the 22nd floor and look for Kevin Hopson." And the Guard pointed them to the elevators.  
"Thank You." Piper said with a smile.  
"Yeah, thanks!" Chris said.  
They got in the elevators and a woman with red hair and mid 30's with a dress suit with a skirt bottom was in their and Piper pressed 22.  
"Do I know you from some where?" The Woman said to Chris.  
"Ummm...I don't know, do you?" Chris repiled.  
"Oh I remember," the woman said, she took out a portfolio and had the name "Halliwell, Chris" on it. And she opened the Portfolio and saw Chris' picture.  
"Thats You." She said with a smile.  
"Yeah he just signed to this place yesterday." Piper stated  
"Yeah, I know. We're all very exicted to have you aboard. We have big plans for you." She said with a smile and she got off at floor 16.  
"What kinda of plans?" Chris yelled  
"You'll see. See ya later." She said putting the portfolio back in her briefcase and walked off and left Chris hanging.  
"Don't worry sweeite, you'll be fine." Piper said  
"Yeah."  
"She seemed nice"  
"Whatever."  
The elevator opened at floor 22 and they got off. It opened into a big office that over looked the city. They apporached a desk with a man sitting, he had a head set on, with funky pants on and slik neon green shirt on. The man looked up and eyes bluged.  
"Oh my, who is this sexy beast."   
Piper laughed. BUt quickly contorled herself. Chris kept a straight face and said "Chris Halliwell"  
"Yes You Are." He said  
Piper still tring to hold it in. "We're looking for Kevin Hopson."  
"He's in the office back their, shall I show you?" the Man said looking a Chris.  
"No we can find it, thanks." Chris smilied controling his laughter and walked to the office.  
The Man watched them go off into the office. "His smile will be in my dreams tonight."

"Chris, welcome!" Kevin said getitng up from his seat. And Walking over, and shook his hand.  
"This is my Guardian Piper Halliwell." Chris said, "She like a mother to me."  
"Nice to meet you My dear." Kevin said.  
"Charmed." Piper said  
They walked over to the desk and they took two seats in front of the desk, they signed many forms, authorizing that he is Chris Halliwell, he showed his I.D. Faked his birth certifiacate (like Leo once did), and after all that, Kevin put all the Papers in another Portfolio named "Halliwell, Chris" and put it on the table behind his desk.  
"So Chris Excited?" Kevin asked  
"very" Chris said  
"OKay, well Like I said, you will be given one month in the studio to prepare and change, add, whatever, and in that time you will have 3 photoshoots, your first one will be next Friday here, in this buliding, these pictures will be used for your album, and then one for the June Issue of YM Magazine and then one for the July issue of Teen Magazine. You will also be going to the company party next Friday where other celebrites will be attending."  
"Who will be their?" Chris asked.  
"Mariah Carey, Britney Spears, JustinCase, Missy Elloitt and Eve. Their will also be a few more newly signed artist."  
"Cool." Chris said.  
"Your Album manager will be Little Miss, she is the best in the business, Max Martin will be producing your album, and tour managor Jon Powers."  
"Tour?" Piper said  
"Yes, Chris here is going to be big and we're going to be sure of it."   
Chris smilied.

"Anyway Chris thats what have we planned for you right now, any questions?" Kevin said  
Chris sat their with his mouth open and Piper sat their smiling.  
"Many" Chris finally said. Then the phone rang.  
"Yes, Cathrine, alright send them in." Kevin said into the phone.  
"Chris meet your team."  
Two men and a woman walked in. The Woman walked in, she was african american, long black dreds, a green shirt with sponge-bob and jeans and nike shoes.  
"Chris this is Little Miss, she will be your Album Manager." Kevin said.  
"I see why Alan said you were hot." She said  
"Thats his name?" Piper said  
"Yeah, he's cool though, but never catch him on a horny day it's like oprah on zoloft."  
Piper laughed.  
"Oh, sorry this is my guaridan kinda like mom, Piper."  
"Nice to met ya, oh i love babies, I am planning on a family soon."  
"Really?" Piper said  
"Yeah?...Chris your album is some tight shi I really like it. But I do have some sugesstions for you."  
"Okay."  
Then Kevin spoke again. "Chris is your album Producer Max Martin he has worked with Britney and Nsync."  
"Nice to meet you." Chris said shaking his hand  
"Same here." Max repiled  
"Hello." Piper said shaking his hand  
"Good Afternoon my dear." Max said shaking her hand.  
"I agree with Miss here, I love your album, she wants to add more hop and beat I think we should leave it be, but we'll talk about it later." Max said. Max had long blonde hair, that was in a ponytail with a Metallica shirt on and black jeans.  
"Okay." Chris said smiling.  
"And I will be your Tour Manager, my name is Jon Powers."  
he said. Jon was very young, a little older then chris with bleach blonde hair, tan skin, white shirt and jeans.  
"Well now that we are all introcued I think it's time we go into the Stuidio." Kevin stated.  
"I am ready yo, lets go baby boy." Little Miss said smaking Chris' butt and walking to the door.  
"Hold on, Chris here is my cell number and call me once your done in the studio." Kevin said handing Chris a piece of paper.  
"Alright thanks."  
"So you, Little Miss, and Max will go into the studio and Jon and I will talk about your upcoming tour."  
"Cool." Chris said  
"See ya later."  
Piper, Chris, Little Miss, and Max left the studio and went to the Elvator, and has the doors closed the woman chris saw before entered the office and Alan waved chris good bye and blew up him a kiss.  
"He likes you boy." Little Miss said  
Piper was laughing.

As the door closed, Piper stopped laughing but still giggled.  
"I am sorry honey." Piper said to Chris.  
Chris saw Little Miss press a button that said "Studio"  
"The Studios are below the builidng." She said  
"Cool. What is your real name?"  
"Angelia sweetie."  
"Actually, Chris I need to get home, Hoobastank is perforoming tonight at the club."  
"Okay." Chris said pressing 1.  
The doors opened and Piper shook Little Miss' and Max's hand once more and gave a hug to Chris. And the doors closed.  
"Nervous?" Max asked  
"A Little," Chris said  
"Worry about nothing Baby Boy, you a good voice, everything will be fine." Little Miss said.  
The doors opened, and a lavish studio touched Chris's eyes.  
"Brand New, they finished yesterday. State-of-the-art." Little Miss said.   
Chris saw a huge mixing board, surrounded by a poilished Cedar, and a black carpet floor, behind the mixing board, was a glass window which had a sticker on it that said _"Room Reserved for Chris Halliwell"_ and in the room behind the window was a stool, Microphone, two bottles of water.  
"FOOD!" Little Miss said running to the Chips. And putting them in her mouth. "Want some baby boy?"  
"No thanks." Chris said, Max went over a grabbed a handful himself.  
She swalled and grabbed a bottle of water from a bowl of ice.  
"Okay down to business." Max said  
"Yes, thats why were here." Little Miss winked.   
All three of them sat down and Max pulled out a briefcase which had Chris's Album

"So Baby boy you ready?" Little Miss said  
"Ready for what?" Chris said spacedout  
"Earth to Chris, to sing hun!" LIttle Miss said. Chris turned red in embrassment.  
"Yeah." Chris said  
"Good, so get in their, we going to have you record a song, in their called "Before the Goodbye."   
"okay"  
Chris very embrassed, walked into the room.   
He took the bottles of Water off the stool and placed them on the floor and pput the headphones on and opened the piece of music.  
"You can read music right?" Max asked through the window.  
"Yeah." Chris said.  
Suddenly happiness came over him, it was actually happeneing, him being a pop star this time Leo was going to stop him from being a pop star like he did in the future. For what really sucked is that Leo didn't know about Chris yet, this made chris happy.  
The music began in the headphones and he followed the music and began to sing...

"LEO NO HOW DARE YOU!" Piper yelled  
"CHRIS CAN'T DO THIS, HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT!" Leo yelled  
"DESERVE IT? OH NO YOU DIDN'T?"  
Paige and Phoebe looked around the cornor, and they shocked to their ears and eyes to see Leo and Piper fighting, but when did Leo orb in.  
"HE'S A BRAT, HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE A POP STAR." Leo yelled  
"DOESN'T DERSERVE IT? I DIDN'T DESERVE TO GET DUMPED BY YOU, AND NOW YOU BRING YOUR ELDER BUT BACK INTO MY HOUSE AND TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MY SON!" Suddenly PIper stood backed and gasped and cuffed her hands.  
Phoebe and Paige dropped their jaws.  
"Son, He's my son?" Leo began, "CHRIS IS MY FREAKING SONG!"  
PAige almost started to walk out their, but Phoebe blocked her with her arm, "this is not our fight, let's go get some ice cream."  
"Good idea." Paige grabbed wyatt and they orbed out from the kitchen.  
"YES HE IS YOUR SON, HAPPY? AND DON'T YOU TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT OR PULL A PITTY FIT WITH ME, I KNOW PITTY I AM PREGANT!"  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN."  
"ABOUT 2 MONTHS, BUT DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, WHY CAN'T CHRIS DO WHAT HE IS DOING? HE LOVES SINGING AND EVERYTHING, AND I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS HAPPENS!"  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Leo said  
"DON'T-YOU-DARE CAUSE I AM WARNING YOU, YOU GO NEAR MY SON, I SWEAR YOU WILL REGRET IT."  
"OH REALLY, LET'S TRY IT THEN."  
Leo began to orbed, then Piper yelled.  
"IN THIS HOUR AND BEYOND ALL POWER, BIND HIS POWERS."  
an explosion of light caem from his orbs and Leo dropped to the ground.  
"YOU BINDED MY POWERS?"  
"IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP YOU FROM CHRIS."  
"UN BIND THEM?"  
"GLADLY. AND I THINK I'LL TEACH YOU A LESSON." Piper calmed down and said. "Upon on holy place, unbind his powers in his disgrace-"  
"Wait Piper what are you doing?"  
"-As of this hour in all holy power, i banish you to the Elders in all glory hower!"  
"Wait Piper, Wait!" Leo said as he orbed and shot right up to the Elders.  
Piper took a deep breath "think of my blood pressure...okay...Paige, Phoebe, you guys can orbed back."  
Paige and Piper orbed back with ice cream cones in their hands, and wyatt had non and had chocolate all over his mouth.  
"Ice cream? H,mmm...come here honey let me clean your mouth."  
PIper tooked Wyatt from Phoebe and she walked to the kitchen.  
"So where's Leo?"  
"I banished him to Heaven." Piper said, "to teach him a lesson."  
"What?" Phoebe said quickly swallowing her ice cream. Paige was swallowing before she could say anything.  
"He was saying that Chris dosen't dserve to be a Pop Star and that he was going to stop it, so I protected him."  
"Are you going to undo the spell?"  
"Yeah, when Chris is all popular and he has begun his tour I will."  
"Okay, thats cool." Paige said, "but you let that little detail about Chris being your guys son."  
"yeah he tried to change the subject but I stopped him, I didn't want a pity face...come here darling..." As Piper whipped Wyatt's mouth, he whinned and tried to avoid the warm cloth. "It's just water sweetie." She finally got him. "isn't that better?"  
"no." Wyatt repiled.  
"No?" Piper said shocked  
"Yeah we fought with him on that word for like 5 mins before we found an ice cream he liked." Paige said  
"Oh, well I am glad he's learning." Piper said  
"Well thats that with Leo and I need to go lay down,"  
"alright."  
they waitied for Piper to leave then PAige asked.  
"Did you feel any remorse?" She asked  
"No, actually pride and trimph, she was glad she banished Leo." Phoebe said  
"Ummm...oh OZZY is on!" Paige said  
"Ozzy?"  
"The Osbournes!"

Chris got home around midnight, very late, he took a taxi home. He walked through the Foyer and their was PIper sleeping on the chair, Chris smiled. Piper always did this, but then when he was 13 and got home around 3 in the morning he was grounded for 3 months. He walked over and kissed Piper on the cheek, she turned and saw him.  
"You're late!" Piper said smiling, Piper tried getting up, before Piper could even ask, Chris took her hand, and lent her up.  
Suddnely her hormones kicked in and the waterworks began. She hugged Chris, "I am so proud of you, you know that." Piper said  
"I know." Chris said with a smile  
"That leo came down here and I protected you cause your my son and that nothing is going to stop you from your dream."  
Chris smiled. "thank you."  
They stood their for about 5 mins, and Phoebe and Paige stood at the top of the stairs, Paige started to cry.  
"Oh this is better then a soap." She said, "aw man, this is too much." Paige turned around nearly breaking down herself.  
PHoebe stood their looking at Chris and Piper and tears came her.  
Paige blew her nose, and Phoebe snuffled, and Paige passed her a napkin. And Phoebe blew her nose.  
"Come on lets go." Paige said wlaking up the stairs.

While the week went by, Chris saw the girls rarely, Phoebe came over and joined him for lunch, even though it lasted 10 mins, she stayed for a little to watch him record. Chris kept intouch with Kevin and Jon his tour manager, then came the hard question, who was his manager.  
"Paige Matthews" Chris said  
"Okay, I will add her to the list."

"Aunt Paige, I made you my manager." Chris said one night to her while she was in the studio.  
"Oh sweetie, thats so cool. Thank you."  
"DO you accept?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you Miss Matthews?" Little Miss and Max Said walking into the studio  
"I am. My name is Paige."  
"Nice to meet you." Max said.  
Paige and Little Miss went into the back room and while Chris and Max recoreded more. Chris got show off his vocals in a song called "One Moment in Time" which Whitney Houston sang 7 years before, Max and Little Miss thought that this was the perfect song to prove his vocals, but it may not be on the album, but it might be on a single release.  
"Well Baby Boy, you got yourself a good manager here." Little Miss said coming out from the back room.  
"Really how so?" Chris said  
"Well she bumpoed your YM photo shoot to tomorrow and she has so much courage in you she thinks after this song, you're done."   
"Really?" Max and Chris said  
"Yes I do." Paige said

As the next day rolled around, Chris thought his YM Photoshoot was going to be in a studio, but it was at a beach, and to his comdic horror, Alan came along. When Chris arrived, he and Paige went over to select what he was going to wear.  
"I am not wearing that!" Chris said  
"Why not?" Paige said, looking at the leather pants.  
"Cause they are really tight!" Chris said, those are a 32 I am a 34. " Chris yelled  
"Just try them one, if you have to, I'll use some magivc to make them fit."  
Chris after much struggle, got into the pants.  
"So your Miss Matthews?" Alan said coming up behind Paige  
"Yes, and you are?" Paige asked  
"My name is Alan, I am the Photogrpher's Asst."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Paige I told these were really tight!" Chris said beind the curtain.  
"Come on, show me."  
Chris walked out in a black sweater, and these leather pants where they were a second skin they were so tight it made Aln smile.  
"OMG YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST -" Alan said  
Paige was quick and cuffed his mouth.  
Chris ran behind the mirror.  
"Paige!" Chris said as he threw the pants off and put his jeans, but as the leather pants came out of the curtain, Alan needed to be restrained.  
"Come on Just one peak!" he said  
"No!" PAige said holing him back  
"Come on girl, I know you wanna see."  
"NO I DON'T!" Paige said Chris walked out with jeans one, baggy ones too.  
"Oh no intrest their, see ya honey." Alan said walking from the tent.  
"See thats why I can't wear those." Chris said going back to rack.  
"Well how was I suppose to know he was a banana." Paige said.  
Chris looked at her with a look of death.  
"banana--oh i am so sorry, i mean happy -- oh i mean--you know what I mean."  
Chris stood their. "Oh boy." he said  
"Here, wear this." Paige said hanind him a white slik shirt and pants.  
Chris grabbed them and went back behind the curtain...

As Chris stepped out of the tent, he came out in white Jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a puca shell necklace.  
"I thought this would look better." Chris said  
"Oh, well it does." Paige said  
"Ready Baby Boy? Whoooo...sexy." Little Miss said  
Chris laughed, "Yeah I am ready."  
"Good Come meet Rachel Your photographer." Chris and Paige followed Little Miss out of the clothes tent and to the a blond woman with blonde eyes a pair of jeans (blue) and a white shirt.  
"Rachel...this is baby boy!" LIttle Miss stated.  
"Hello Chris, it's nice to met you." Rachel said shaking Chris' hand.  
"Same." Chris said smiling  
"who...you are as hot as they say you are." Rachel said  
"Alan again?"  
"Alan, whos Alan? I was talking about those girls over their." Rachel said looking at two teenage girls laying in the sun, that were eyeing chris.  
Chris looked over and found the one with red hair to be very attartive.  
"Alright Chris lets get started." Rachel said getting her camera.  
The girls weren't far away and Alan went over, "Step off Bitces, he's mine!"  
The girls smiled and laughed.  
"Slus!" Alan said then watching Chris.  
"Work it babe! thats it, show me those pretty eyes" Rachel said as Chris did some standing shoots.  
"Damn Right." Alan said smiling.  
Paige felt her cell phone vibrate on her belt. "Hey Phoebe!" Paige said  
"Hey Paige. Hows my future superstar nephew doing?"  
"he's getting his photos done for YM Magazine."  
"Oh yay! I bet you he looks sexy!"  
"He looks fine...ew! HEY! THATS WRONG!"  
Phoebe laughed  
"made me check out my own nephew, ew yuck!"  
"i am sorry sweetie!"  
"it's okay. We're down here for the morning and afternoon come met us for lunch at lets say 1pm at Pearl Beach."  
"I am their."  
"Cool, well I got to go. Bye!"  
"bye!"  
Paige looked at her phone and saw Kevin was beeping through.  
"Good Morning, Paige, how are you doing?" Kevin said, "Alan beheaving himself?"  
"Well..." Paige said smiling, Kevin laughed.  
"Thats what i thought? He started running for him yet?"  
"Not quite." Paige said smiling  
"Anyway has Chris begun his Photo Shoot yet?"  
"yes, Rachel is infact replacing the flim and Chris is now doing the shirtless pics."  
"Perfect. Well Call me once your all done."  
"You Got it."  
"Oh and Paige...your new pay is 50,000 dollars."  
"oh well you don't have to-"  
"if your going to be Chris' manager, we're going to pay you see you later!" Kevin hung up the phone.   
Paige felt flattered and yet bad for taking the money, but then it was forced upon her, so she just shut up and took it.

Around one o'clock Chris finished his first 200 pictures and Phoebe arrived.  
"Hey Paige!" Phoebe said taking off her sunglasses.  
"Chris is in make-up." Paige said, "their are Chris' pictures on the table."  
"Oh cool."  
Phoebe looked over and saw the first 100 the other 100 were being developed.   
"Wow, he's hot!" Phoebe said looking at view.  
"Tell me about it honey." Alan said walking over with a cigeratte in his hand. "Chris here is the hottest thing ever to come into my eyes and he has the biggest (BEEP!) I've ever seen in leather."  
Phoebe dropped her mouth and blinked her eyes, and stood their in shock.  
"Aren't you Ask Phoebe?" he asked taking another puff of smoke.  
"Excuse me." Phoebe said grabbing paige by the arm.  
Paige and Phoebe walked behind the tent. "Is he who i think he is?"  
"Yep." Paige said laughing.  
"And he is.."  
"Yep"  
"And he likes"  
"Yep"  
"And he saw"  
"yeah...that's my fault."  
"WHAT! PAIGE!"  
"I thought the Pants would look good on Chris, and i didn't know they be that tight."  
Phoebe gasped.  
"Calm down."  
"I am just going to act like I never heard anything." PHoebe said but then bursted out laughing, "I am sorry-it'-ju-just-so"  
"Yeah, yeah, come on!."   
Phoebe and Paige walked over and saw chris in black jeans and a black tang top eating a strawberry.  
"Hey Chris!" Phoebe said  
"Dam I wanna hit-"  
"WILL YOU GET OFF IT AND GO ADMIRE SOME OF THOSE GUYS IN SPEEDOS!" Paige yelled  
"Who.." Alan said turning around  
"Loser."

"I like these pictures, you look hot."  
Chris gave her a strange look and then laguhged.  
The three of them took some sandwiches and ate on the sand.

Phoebe stuck around the beach to watch Chris get his final shots in the black tang top and jeans, Paige looked over and saw Alan with some other guys, "Thank God!" Then her phoned called.  
"Hello?" Paige said  
"Hello Paige, this is Sarah, I am the companies Publications and Release Manager, and I would like to let you know that we have Chris down for making his first music video tomorrow,"  
"Yes, he told me about that earlier." Paige said  
"Great, so we'll see you tomorrow at Paramount studios. And oh please wait one moment while I transfer you to Kevin."  
"Okay."  
She was on hold while a stupid pop song was on the phone then Kevin.  
"Good Afternoon my dear, I woud like to tell you that Chris is has been offered to attend the company tonight at the Four Seasons."  
"I know and he will be their."  
"Perfect."  
"What Names are going to be their?"  
"Britney Spears, Gwen Stafini (sp), Usher, Janet Jackson, and a few surpises."  
"Manager gets go too?"  
"Absoloutly."  
"Perfect we'll make sure he gets their looking abolosulty, fab."  
"Done. Thanks Paige."  
Paige hung up the Phone. And She and Phoebe were now watching Chris walk on the edge of the water doing some pics, but Alan came back, but his eyes were glued into a Teen Magazine.  
Phoebe left them a little later, and Rachel yelled "FINISHED! Karen he is all yours."  
"Excuse me whos Karen?"  
"I am" Said this woman who looked remarkably like Juiliane Moore (the actress from Lost World) with the red hair, the white skin, the everything.  
"You must be Paige Matthews, My name is Karen O'Brien, I am the reporter for YM Magazine, I would like to ask Chris some questions."  
"Alright." Paige said. Paige fulfilling her Manager duties sat in on the interview to make sure he wasn't going to leak anything.  
"So Chris do you have a girlfriend?" Karen asked  
"No I don't" Chris said smiling, "and I am looking though."  
"Ummm...what do you look for in a girl?"  
"I look for a mind, some onw with a great personality, and who knows how ot laugh."  
"Sounds like my niece."  
"One last question...can you give us a scoop on the upcoming tour?"  
Chris looked speechless, "I can answer that." Paige stated.  
"The tour this summer, will begin in Tampa, Florida and will be better then anything you've ever seen."  
"Intresting. Well Chris, Paige, it was a pleasure meeting you." Karen said with a smile.  
She got off the seat and went to talk to Rachel. It was about mid afternoon, and Paige told him about the party.  
"BRITNEY SPEARS!" Chris said with sudden excitement.  
"What about the #$?" Alan said  
"HEY! GO AWAY!"  
"Whatever." Alan said walking away  
"Yes, Britney, Usher, Janet Jackson and Gwen Stafani are all going to be their."  
"Who's User?"  
"I dunno. But Britney is going to be their."  
"Yea" Chris said with a big smile.  
"Come On we need to get you some clothes for the party."  
Chris picked out a pair of bigger leather pants then before, a black t-shirt, black boots, and a black trench coat.  
"Wow, black is reallt your color."  
Paige and Chris got in the Car, took a 2 hour dirve from the beach to the 4 Seasons on the other side of the city, Paige called and told Piper, but when Piper wanted to talk to Chris, Chris was already sleeping on Paige's shoulder.  
Paige was quiet and sat in the car to the party...

Chris was dreaming he was in P3 and their was a crowd of People, and their was a banner on the ceiling called "The Power of Three",  
"What the?" Chris said, and to his horror, Phoebe was in a small red skirt and black knee high leather boots and Phoebe was at the mic and Paige and Piper in the back in red dresses at the back up mics.

The music began and Phoebe, started shaking her hips and Paige and Piper did the same in the back, Phoebe took the Mic and began to sang:

**Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'****  
****Waitin' for some lover to call****  
****Dialed about a thousand numbers lately****  
****Almost rang the phone off the wall**

"oh my god." Chris said As Phoebe walked out into the crowd and groppig men. 

**CHORUS:****  
****Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'****  
****I need some hot stuff baby tonight****  
****I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'****  
****Gotta have some hot stuff****  
****Gotta have some lovin' tonight****  
****I need hot stuff****  
****I want some hot stuff****  
****I need some hot stuff**

She walked near chris, and Chris quickly got out othe way, but she touched his chin, and smiled and walked back on the stage, and Paige and Piper were looking right at him singing the back up.  
Chris found himself almost laughing out loud and losing it, while people in the crowd were cheering and screaming.

**Lookin' for a lover who needs another****  
****Don't want another night on my own****  
****Wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover****  
****Wanna bring a wild man back home**

After Phoebe sang this, Paige and Piper suddenly got the center of attention, and sang

**Hot Hot Hot...stuff****  
****Hot Hot Hot...Stuff**  
The Phoebe got back and took the stage apart.

**Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'****  
****I need some hot stuff baby tonight****  
****I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'****  
****Gotta have some hot stuff****  
****Gotta have some lovin' tonight****  
****I need hot stuff****  
****I want some hot stuff****  
****I need some hot stuff******

**Sittin' here eatin' my heart out, no reason****  
****Won't spend another night on my own****  
****I dialed about a hundred numbers baby****  
****I'm bound to find somebody home**

Then she ended the song with her standing with one leg bent and her lifting the edge of skirt up, and she said directly to Chris "hey Hot Stuff."

"Hey Hot Stuff. Wake Up." Paige said. waking him up, "we're here."  
Chris opened his eyes the door was open and Little Miss bent down, "Morning Baby Boy, time to go play."  
Chris got out of the car, he didn't notice Paige had a White Dress on.  
"where you..."  
"Magic, shut up..." Paige said smiling and waving.

"CHRIS!" a familar voice yelled, Chris looked at the enterance and saw Britney Spears smiling and waving.  
"Oh," Chris said blushing  
Little Miss quickly caught on. "Go get some Baby, we'll see you inside."  
Chris didn't say another word and ran to Brintey in an instant.  
"Boys." Paige said  
"Tell me about...come on girl lets find out some toys of our own." Little Miss said putting her arm around Paige's shoulders and entered the Party... As Chris holds hands with Britney, they are blinded by the flahses of cameras and yelling at Britney.  
"BRITNEY ANY NEWS ON THE TOUR?"  
"WHO IS THIS? PRINCE CHARMING?" said the Reporter  
"Maybe, his name is Chris Halliwell." Britney said  
Chris took a sense of Pride in Britney.  
Britney waved good bye to all the people and Chris did too.  
"Judy Britney is going out with a guy by the name Chris Halliwell." said the reporter.

As Chris entered the club, it was amazing. Their was a bar off to the left hand side, tables on the right, and in the middle was a huge dance floor, with swirling lights and a white wall on the back of the room, where three DJ's were mixing up the music. The White wall went up past the second floor, and Chris looked up and saw Gwen Stafaini waving to him, off the metal railing.  
"Wow."  
"Better believe it, come one, lets go get a drink." Britney Said walking Chris over to the Bar.  
"Can I get a Bloody Mary," Britney said  
"Ummm...Hard Lemonade." Chris said  
The bartneder handed them two glasses, and britney handed the guy a fifty dollar bill.  
"So Chris, tell me about yourself." Britney said  
"Well what do you want to know?" Chris smilied  
"Umm..." She said taking a sip, "Whats your new album called?"  
"Self-Tilted."  
"Nice. When is your first viedo?"  
"We start production tomorrow and it's suppose to end sometime Monday."  
"Oh this would be a bad time for a hang over." She laughed.

"Aww look their smiling," Little Miss said  
"And she's laughing." Paige said  
Little Miss and Paige were off sitting in a cornor of the club drinking ice water.  
"They would be good together." Little Miss said, "I mean they are both hot, and he's going to be huge."  
"Really. Tell me more about Chris being huge, I mean you guys left me hanging on the details."  
"Sorry Girl, we're just getting them all finialized anyway here is what we're having chris up for the next month."

"So You've been around many celebs." Britney Asked  
"A Few." Chris said smiling.  
"Well enough small talk let's dance."  
Britney pulled Chris onto the dance floor and they began to dance.

"We're having Chris on TRL, the Ryan Seacrest Show, KIIS and Z100 Radio interview, Jay Leno, Grammy Awards Ticket, and Nigel Dick will be directing his new video."  
"Wow, qutie a line up." Paige said, "thanks." She said winking.  
"No Prob."

The Night went on, and Chris and Britney danced the night away.  
"It was night meeting you." Chris said  
"You too." Britney said  
Chris didn't hesitate and moved in and kissed Britney. She didn't refuse. They kissed for maybe a few seconds until a photogrpaher took a picture of them.  
"Well here's my number, give me a call after your video is done." Britney said handing him a piece of paper.

Chris out it in his pocket and Britney waved goodbye and was escorted out of the bluding with Security.  
"Yeah, Baby Boy just became a man!" Little Miss said laughing.  
"Nice lip action." Paige said  
"What?" Chris said  
"Ohe secret with safe with me for about 2 seconds." Little Miss said laughing as they walked out of the club...

Paige and Little Miss put Chris in a black Explorer and they followed in another Explorer behind them. Chris sat in the car tired and ready to fall asleep. He sat their and layed his head back and fell asleep.  
"Sir." Said the driver. "Mr. Halliwell were here."  
Chris woke up.  
"Wha-Oh-thanks. Have a Good Night." Chris said getting out of the car,

He watched it turn the corner and drive away. He started up the steps then someone said his name.  
"Chris."  
Chris turned around looking for someone, he didn't see anyone. He started walking again.  
"Chris, over here."  
Chris turned and on the front lawn was Leo standing in yellow robes.  
"What the hell do you want?"  
A blonde witch stepped out from behind Leo.  
"Thanks for reversing the spell Stacy." Leo said and with a movement of his hand she orbed away. "Come here I have something to tell you."  
"Why? I have nothing to say to you." Chris sneered  
"I said come here." Leo raised his hand and Chris flew from the steps to lawn.  
Then five men in black orbed in and picked Chris up and two of them held his arms and one held his legs together and one had a position in which he threw at Chris and a ball of light came from Chris and went into the house. Then the guy orbed away. And the fifth guy had a fireball in his hand.  
This gave light to everything.  
"So I finally get see you in your new lifestyle." Leo said  
Chris tried to orb but it didn't work.  
"Don't try to orb I binded your powers."  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Cause you need to back to future, future boy. You don't deserve to be here."  
The Leo raised his fist and hit Chris hard in the head.  
"And besides, since you fought me, I think it's time that I get some revenge on you. And this time you're binded just like your powers."  
POW!  
Chris coughed.  
"Let's ruin that fake nose of yours."  
POW!  
"And those cheeks."  
POW! POW!  
"Have to sing from your stomach Chris."  
POW! POW! KICK!  
"Don't forget your tell your fans the truth!"  
POW! POW!  
"That"  
POW!  
"Your-"  
KICK  
"A"  
POW  
"Witch!"  
POW! POW! POW! POW!  
"Filthy Witch!"  
Chris was now on the ground, blood was coming from his mouth, his left eye was swollen, his nose was bleeding and his ribs felt like they were all broken.  
POW! POW! POW! KICK!

"Wasn't Chris right behind you in the Car?" Piper said worried inside in the Manor.  
"Yeah he was I have no idea where he could be." Paige said  
Phoebe had a worried look on her face. "Something is wrong."  
"What do you mean?" Piper said  
"Something is wrong, if he was late he would orb or called at least."

"I've been saving this special little power just for you." Leo said. He raised his right fist and a blue shield of light formed around it, and two guys held up Chris.  
"No." Chris said, "please n-"  
Leo walked up and struck Chris in the chest hard, and Chris flew back into the house.

"Did you hear that?" Piper said  
"hear what?" Paige said  
"I swore I could have heard something." Piper said

Chris was one the ground, and Leo was now kicking him. Then he stepped back.  
"And that was for split and Piper and I up. Okay let's go."  
Leo and the men orbed away leaving Chris bleeding on the ground.

Chris must have laid on the ground for an hour; tears were streaming down his face and the taste of blood in his mouth. He couldn't see a thing, his eyes were swollen shut. He now regretted ever coming to the past, Wyatt or not.  
He couldn't get up, his leg was broken.  
"Mom." he said

"Dam! Where is he?" Paige said.  
"Wait did you hear something?" Piper said  
"huh?"  
"SUSH!"  
"Mom...help me...mom..." Chris said yelling through a broken jaw.  
Piper sat in the house, she looked at the window...she felt something was wrong...  
"Help me." Chris said through his tears  
Piper got a horrible feeling in her stomach then baby Chris inside her kicked.  
"CHRIS!" Piper yelled  
"WHAT?" Paige said  
"he's outside." Piper said running to the door and opening it.  
Phoebe and Paige followed.  
"CHRIS!" Piper yelled into the night.  
"Mom..." Chris said faintly  
"did you hear that?" Phoebe said  
"CHRIS!" Piper yelled she looked right him. "OH MY GOD!"  
Piper ran to him and collapsed to him, in Chris' own pool of blood.  
"Oh my god, oh my god." Piper said  
"Chris are you their? Honey?" Piper said, "oh no, no!" she said tears forming on her face.  
He was motionless.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat their.

Piper's hands where covered in her sons blood.

"NO!" Piper yelled as she started to cry. She put her head down on her sons chest and sobbed.

Phoebe and Paige didn't know what to do. Paige and Phoebe had silent tears run down their cheeks.

Chris stired.

"Honey?" Piper said

"mom?" Chris silently said, "i am cold."

"Oh it's okay honey, we'll get you inside. You'll be fine."

"I won't. I love you mom and you-"

"NO!" Piper screamed as Chris closed his eyes and died.

Piper sat their sobbing into chris, still knowing that baby chris was only a few weeks away, it was that Chris was going to be a pop star. He was finally doing something he was the man that she ever dreamed of not a power hungry man with no where to go, but someone that others can look up too.

Then the spirit lifted up from Chris and went up, Piper saw it.

"NO COME BACK, COME BACK!" Piper said standing up and yelling as the spirit risied into Heaven. "No-come back"

Paige grabbed her and hugged her as Piper sobbed. Into Paige.

Phoebe joined them.

"Why? Why Chris?" Piper said as she sobbed, "this is not fair."

"I know honey." Paige said starting to completely brake down.

Phoebe just listend and hugged, as the slient tears were coming down her face.

Then PIper looked up into the Stars and saw two bright lights coming down.

"Oh no." Piper said "more whitelighters." she said Phoebe and Paige looked up too and saw them. This didn't stop Piper from crying.

Two bright white lights not orbs appeared in front of them, and the brightness dimmed and in front of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood Chris and Prue Halliwell.

"Paige say this spell" Prue said

Prue handed Paige a paper, and Paige looked at it.

"It's a Power enhancement spell from Gideon." Paige said, "this will give me the power to heal."

"SAY IT!" Piper said.

Paige knelt down by CHris and said the spell. "Anicent Magic far and wide, give me the magic that you hide. Powers of Healing and Passion, give them to me know."

Paiges hands glowed a bright yellow and she placed them on chris.

Chris' spirit flowed back into Chris and his face healed and his ribs healed and she went down into his leg and healed that too. Then Chris coughed and woke up.

"CHRIS!" Piper said falling and hugging him. "oh honey!" Piper looked up and Prue smiled and went back up.

"Thank You, Prue." Piper whispered.

(it's a long one, but action packed)

"Mom too tight." Chris said

Piper let go still a few tears coming down from her face. Chris still had a bruse on his face and his ribs still hurt.

"Paige can you take care of that." Piper said pointing at the bruise.

Paige placed her hands over it, but the healing power was gone.

"it's not their." Paige said

"Say the spell again." Phoebe said again, Phoebe picked up the paper but the spell was no longer on it, but a message.

iPaige and Chris:

I hope your well. The spell only works for a few minutes. It was enough to heal Chris. Take Care.

Gideon./i

"oh well." Chris said, "i can deal with it."

"Chris look at me, who did this too you?" Piper said.

Chris sat their giving a blank stare. He couldn't say Leo he just couldn't say it. He just looked at his mother, giving her this blank stare of nothing, but his chin jumped and tears once again filled his eyes.

"Chris? Honey?" Piper said

Chris couldn't say. He broke his mom's heart by making them seperate her and Leo, he did not dare that Leo was the one for his beating.

"A-a" Chris began

"Chris whats wrong?" Piper said

"Yeah Chris, whats wrong?" Phoebe said, she placed her hand on his shoulder, Chris was going to move, but it was too late, Phoebe begun her Preminition.

...Leo stood in the front of the house, and then kicking, punching, chris flying against the house, Chris laying on the ground cring and saying mom and then them running out...

Phoebe sat their with a look of abosolute horror on her face and she turned around and saw an imprint of where Chris hit the house and where he landed in the flowers. She turned and looked directly at Chris with a shocked looked upon her face.

"No-"

Chris still spechless had the same look he gave to Piper.

"No-not Leo."

"WHAT!" Piper yelled

Chris still with the same look, as a single tear fell from his eye.

"LEO DID THIS!" Piper yelled

Phoebe stood up and put her hand over her mouth, Paige was in utter shock, Piper was pist off.

"Leo touched you?" Piper said to Chris

Chris didn't have to say anything.

"I said a spell to banish him to the Elders. I won't believe it, he wouldn't touch you."

"Let's get inside." Paige said.

All four of them were now sitting in the Foyer and around the book. Phoebe was around the spell "Repeat Time."

"Okay if i reword this, it should work."

"Do it." Piper said

"Anicent Powers accross the land, bring to me a memory in hand, repeat it now, from no harm done."

All four of them vnaished in a swirl of white lightes...

"Have a good night." Chris said walking out of the Car. Then he walked up the steps.

"Okay where's Leo?" Paige asked, as all four them stood on the porch.

"Chris?" Said a voice.

Chris looked around he didn't see anything. He conintued to walk and orbes appeared on the lawn.

"Chris?" Leo said

"oh my god." Piper said.

PHoebe looked behind her and saw Chris staring at the ground with the same look. Phoebe felt his pain and suffering.

Piper saw the blonde witch. "HE WENT BEHIND MY BACK?"

The man shimmered in and grabbed Chris. Then the first blow to Chris.

"No." Paige said

Piper went from shocked to Pissed off.

The entire event played infront of them. When Chris was thrown against the house, Piper gasped.

"Thats for spiliting Piper and I up. Lets Go." Leo said

The demon holding the fireball threw it at Chris, but it didn't hit him it exploded before it hit him.

Then they saw Chris tring to get up, but him falling and then braking down.

"Get out here!" Piper yelled into the house hoping that past Piper would hear her.

For 20 minutes they watched Chris bleed and moan and a few times yell for Piper but nothing louder then a whisper cause his jaw was broken.

"Help Me please!" Chris yelled as tears came down his face.

"Stop the spell I can't this anymore!" Piper said as a pissed off Piper looked at Phoebe.

"I can't it has to run it's coarse." Phoebe said with a sorrow look on her face. They stood their until Chris was nearly motionless a trail of blood went from the grass onto the cement wall and fall along the wall and down the grass wall and to the sidewalk.

"CHRIS!" Piper finally heard inside.

Chris watched as they came out, and the spell ended, and they came in the living room.

"NO! DAM IT LEO!" Piper said yelling as she appeared on couch. Chris was now in tears and Paige was too, Phoebe seemd beyond tears and Piper was red as possible and pissed off.

"Don't Worry honey we're going to get Leo back, and I am going to get him back."

Chris over whelmed ran from the room.

"Chris, honey!" Phoebe yelled.

Chris ran up to his room and slammed the door.

"No he needs to be alone." Phoebe said.

"Fine." Piper said.

"I can't believe Leo did that."

Orbs appeared in the house and Leo stood infront of the charmed ones...

"YOU SOB!" Piper yelled

"Whoa what?" Leo

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT?" Piper said gesturing and blowing up Leo. "Say one thing I will go off on your a$$!" Piper said to Phoebe and Paige

She waited for Leo to orbed back and he did.

Phoebe and Paige stood their with looks of death on their faces.

"What was that for?" Leo said angerliy.

"OH-MY-GOD." Piper said with a anger laugh, "You know what that was for, you beat the crap out of Chris!"

"What?"

"YEAH! He died and Prue had to come down and bring his spirit back!"

Leo had a look of horror on his face. Before Piper could gesture once more, Leo robed out of the Manor. Then Piper turned around to Phoebe and Paige.

"How do we vanquish an Elder?" Piper asked

"With a Power of Three Spell" Phoebe said

"And A good Poition." Paige said

"Good, let's get on it." Piper said walking off to the Kitchen.

Chris sat in a cornor of his room, sobbing in fear and remorse. He was dead scared that Leo was going to come back and he was no condition to fight and he's powers we're binded.

He began to himpervenliate (sp) and he couldn't breathe. Then Leo orbed in and grabbed Chris throat. And began to lift Chris the air.

"Cheating death, this time I'll make sure you die!" Chris tried kicking him, but Leo didn't even say "ow" Chris tried puching but Leo was too strong.

"Chris?" Paige said outside his door, "I have some tea for ya. Chris?"

"PA-" Chris tried to say.

Leo grabbed harder and Chris was turning Purple.

"Paige we could use you downstairs." Piper said.

"I'll leave it outside your door. Okay?" Paige said. Paiged walked down the hallway.

"Liked how i threw my voice?" Leo said, "one of the great pleasures of being an Elder."

Chris bunched the wall. Again, and Again. His fist collapsed

Paige was at the stairs when she heard she ran to Chris and opend the door, and Leo stood their. Holding Chris against the wall in the air.

"CHRIS!" Paige called or him. Chris orbed next to paige, and Leo turned on Paige.

"BIT#!" Leo said turning on her. Paige and Chris orbed down to the kitchen.

"Leo he's upstairs, he's was joking Chris?"

"What?" Piper said.

"PAIGE!" Leo yelled from upstairs.

Piper grabbed the book and starting flipping pages.

Leo walked down the staris and Piper walked in the room.

"Piper where's Chris?" Leo said

"Thats no way to talk to me like that?" Piper said, then whole line of Piper's walked out, nine in all. Only one was pregant.

"What the hell?" Leo said

"You see Prue 6 years ago said a spell to make 6 of her, but I rewrote the spell to make 9 of me.."

Leo orbed, and then Piper yelled.

"NOW!"

All Pipers gestured and Leo blew up and orbes flew everywhere, and the Leo orbec back, this time he stood their holes in his robes.

But he saw no Piper's.

"Where did they go?" Leo said he orbed from the house before Piper could blast him again.

All 8 Pipers were gone and the Pregant Piper stood in the Foyer and watched Leo orb.

Piper walked into kitchen.

"did it work?" Phoebe asked stirring a potion.

"I think he got the message." Piper said then turning to Chris. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I better get some sleep I have a video shoot in the morning."

"Go sleep in the living room, where we can watch you."

"Okay." Chris said.

"Poor Kid." Paige said

Chris walked to the Couch, sighed, layed down and quickly feel asleep.

(haha...this is funny...but hold back your attack just yet)

As Chris lyed on the couch he closed his eyes and feel asleep..

Chris stood in the kitchen, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were not their.

"Mom?" Chris yelled, "Mom?"

He went through the house looking, but as he he approcahed the stairs Leo stood.

"Hello Chris." Leo said

Chris stepped back and ran, he ran into the kitchen. Where Leo stood again.

"Looking for something?"

Chris ran from the Kitchen to the door. It was locked and he tried to open it, he turned around and Leo stood with an athame.

"No, please!" Chris said, "why can't I move."

"Cause your in my dream." Leo said

"Did you just hear something?" Phoebe asked, she looked up and saw Paige was sitting on the dinning room table and also sleeping and Piper was no where, she looked walked into the Living room. She saw Chris sleeping but no Leo. But then she didn't expect to see anyone.

"Now just tell me one thing...how do you keep escaping deaths hand?" Leo said

"no-no!" Chris yelled as Leo took the Athame and stabbed into Chris chest.

Chris woke up gasping!

"WHOA WHATS WRONG?" Phoebe said running in.

Chris loked at his chest and saw nothing, not scar.

"Leo he was in my dream, and killing me!" Chris said

Phoebe gave Chris a hug. "It's okay sweetie. Now it's 6:30 and you need to be off in a half an hour, so grabb the shower before Paige get's it. And i'll make you some breakfast."

Chris was horrifed at the idea of Phoebe's cooking.

"Aunt Phoebe, ummmm...please only make me something in a microwave or toaster." Chris said

"What? Why?" Phoebe asked

"Let's just say, cooking is not your for-tey." Chris got up and went upstairs.

Phoebe stood their taken back. "Fine." Then laughing.

Chris walked from the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. He can't believe he's affraid of Leo. His own father beatin him to a bloody pulp, that wasn't Leo. Unless it was him, but another body. He looked at the bruise on his face which went from his right eye to his chin, he tocuhed it and flinched with Pain. His ribs where still red and swallon and still hurt to breathe.

"Chris hurry up hun!" Phoebe yelled threw the door.

He was going to orb into his room, but then remembered that his powers were binded. He had no Powers!

He ran from the bathroom quickly put on a tan t-shirt and jeans and sandels.

He ran down stairs.

"Morning sweetie!" Paige said

"Where's mom?" Chris asked.

"She spent the morning at the Magic school talking to Gideon and to see Wyatt." Phoebe said

"Well I am off to-" paige said yawning "the shower. The Ride should be in 20 minutes so hurry up."

Paige walked from the room.

"Aunt Phoebe do you still have the unbinding poition for powers?"

"Yes, why?"

"Cupboard blue vile."

Chris looked into the cupboard and pulled out the blue vile and drank it.

"well try orbing." Phoebe said

Chris tried and nothing worked.

"Well give the potion a minute or two."

"Alright no time for breakfast let's go! Our Ride is here!" Paige said coming down the stairs drying her hair with a towel.

"Your fast." Phoebe said

"I know." Chris said, he tired his telekinesis and it worked, a banana came to him.

"Let's go.

"YOU DONE YET?" Paige yelled

Chris walked out of the curtian wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans with sandels.

They arrived at set of his first video, "Left Outside Alone."

"Why did we change it again?" Chris asked

"Cause Little Miss said this was going to be a bigger hit." Paige said.

"it was, it was biggest hit. For my second album."

"I dunno...just work with them" Paige said

The first shot of the video was a walking scene where Chris was going to walk down the street making small arm and hand movements.

"Ready Baby Boy?"

"Yep."

Make-up came over once more and gave Chris some final touchs up.

"CHRIS! Over here!" Paige yelled.

"Done" Said the make-up aritst.

"Chris this is Nigel Dick." Paige said, "he's directed videos for B2K, britney, Christina.."

"Nice to mee you!" Chris said shanking his hand

"Same here." Nigel said. He was an older man, thin, bald, with a british accent.

"Ready Mate?" Nigel asked

"yes."

"Good, Paige darling, would go show him where he's suppose to stand."

Paige took Chris to the beginning of the set, where Chris was going to walk down an entire block.

"Alright-3-2-1-ACTION!" Nigel said.

The music started and Chris began to walk the street...

bAll my life I've been waiting

For you to bring a fairytale my way

Been living in a fantasy without meaning

It's not okay, I don't feel safe

I don't feel safe... /b

Chris looked directly into camera and lip-sync all of the song.

"I'vwe to say, Chris is doing i a damn good job." Little Miss said

"Thats the first time you haven't called him Baby Boy." Paige said

"Did I just call him Chris?"

"yes."

bLeft broken empty in despair

Want to breathe, can't find air

Thought you were sent from up above

But you and me never had love

So much more I have to say

Help me find a way

And I wonder if you know

How it really feels

To be left outside alone

When it's cold out here

Well maybe you should know

Just how it feels

To be left outside alone

To be left outside alone.../b

Chris now really into the song, was now beginning to make arm movements.

"And I wonder if you know how it really.." paige said quietly thinking..."to be outside alone." She was thinking and thinking, then it hit her. "LEO!"

"Who's Leo?" Little Miss asked

"I dated a guy name Leo." Alan said

"No." Paige said "i was just thinking."

"About Me?" Said a voice, Paiges stomach dropped, she turned around and saw Leo standing their, she gasphed.

"Whats wrong?" Little Miss asked

"Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" Little Miss asked

"Nothing, nevermind." Paige said

"You okay?"

"I am fine."

bWhy do you play me like a game?

Always someone else to blame

Careless, helpless little man

Someday you might understand

There's not much more to say

But I hope you find a way

Still I wonder if you know

How it really feels

To be left outside alone

When it's cold out here

Well maybe you should know

Just how it feels

To be left outside alone

To be left outside alone

I tell ya...

All my life I've been waiting

For you to bring a fairytale my way

Been living in a fantasy without meaning

It's not okay, I don't feel safe

I need to pray

And I wonder if you know

How it really feels

To be left outside alone

When it's cold out here

Well maybe you should know

Just how it feels

To be left outside alone

To be left outside alone

All my life I've been waiting

For you to bring a fairytale my way

Been living in a fantasy without meaning

It's not okay, I don't feel safe

I need to.. pray/b

Chris finished off the song and then as directed walk to the side of the Camera, where Paige was their to meet him.

"Good Job, I need to talk to you." Paige said

"Thanks...oooook." Chris said

They walked off to the side. "All the extras where looking at me even some of the guys." Chris said

"Don't ya feel like a dirty man slut?"

"Some one call me?" Alan said

"What the hell?" Chris said

"Whoa...thats what I wanna talk to you about. I saw Leo during the shoot."

"What?"

" i dunno, he was their, it wasn't an illusion, I knew he was their."

"Paige he won't attack in open I know he won't. So go home and get some rest. Your only an Orb away?"

"Chris did you say Orb?" Alan said smiling.

"Come on Alan get off it." Little Miss said

"Go home, honsetly, I'll be fine. Get some rest."

Paige did so, Chris went to Little Miss, and she turned around she saw Leo again, then paniced and ran into a cornor and Orbed home...

TRL Live in New York.

"Hey Everyone! Welcome back." Says Damine host of TRL. A normal height man with brown short spiky hair, faded jeans, blue shirt, and brown shoes.

"Yes our next guest is the sexy new boy from Vibe Recrods." said La La other host of TRL, a person looking alot like Little Miss.

"he has a new sound that the world hasn't heard in years." Damine said

"Let's bring him out, you know him, you love him, Chris Halliwell!" La La yelled.

The Audience went to their feet, appuladed and screaming.

Chris walked out in a pair of jeans, with a brown button down slik t-shirt and sandels.

"CHRIS WE LOVE YOU" A Girl yelled

"ROCK ON BABE!" Yelled another.

Chris waved to them. And then he walked to the giant windows that over looked New York's time square where to his surpise was nearly 300 people outside some being contorl by the police, holding signs and yelling Chris' name. Some even holding up a picture of chris' single "Crazy". He was usrpised with the outcome. He waved to the crowd and then waked back from the windows.

The Audience silenced and sat down.

"SO Chris what's up?" La La said

"Nothing Much." Chris repiled

"So how does it feel to have blown up around the world so fast in such a short about of time?" Damine asked

"It's amazing! I am just really exicited."

"As you know your single is number one this week in the united states-" La La said reading her card

"Really?" Chris said, "I didn't know that."

la la laughed.

"YOu didn't know it was number 1?" damine asked

"no." Chris repiled

"Anyway so you mind telling us a bit about your single?" La Asked.

"Well it's called "Crazy" cause I wrote it about this girl I used to know and it's just what the lyrics say I spent all night up waiting for her."

(ooc: how chessy is this hahah...ah boy)

"Cool, and you're here to premiere your video for the song?" Damine asked

"yes."


End file.
